Crimson Princess
by Patricia de Lioncourt
Summary: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and BTAS xover. Buffy is called in to help Batman solve some mysterious murders, committed by someone known only as the Princess of Gotham...
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ah, a Buffy/Batman crossover. This is something I've always wanted to attempt but had never had the time to. Now, the time has come. Now, I have a forum concerning my fanfics. I mostly just post little spoilers or tidbits that will never make it into the story there. Drop by and check it out! Anyhow, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Batman, that belongs to WB. I don't Buffy, that belongs to Joss Whedon.

* * *

Chapter 1 

Arthur ran for his life. This was hard to do for a middle-aged, slightly overweight male smoker. To tell the truth, he was actually running faster than he had thought he could. He rounded a corner and ducked into a dark, dirty alleyway.

There were a lot of these in Gotham, and now that he was in one, his mind flew back to a time, many years ago, when his mother had told him that he would one day end up there. Well, she was right. He laughed humorously. That woman had always been right.

The sound of footsteps behind him brought him painfully back to the present. He whirled. To his horror--but would perhaps seem so innocent to others--a tiny, pink rubber ball rolled and came to a stop at his feet.

"Ah! No!" he gasped, backing away.

"Naughty, naughty, Arthur," came a sickeningly sweet voice.

Author felt his back press up against a cold, slightly damp, and very solid brick wall.

"Don't do this!" he begged.

Stepping out of the shadows in front of him was a figure with blonde, curled pigtails and a frilly pink dress. Her little black shoes clicked as she skipped over to her lost ball. She picked it up and shoved it in between her left elbow and her side. Then, sticking up a pudgy little finger, she clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"Why did you run from her? Now, Naughty Mister Arthur has gots to be punished," she said, inching toward him. "Oooh, it's gonna be bad. Bad, bad, Arthur."

She lifted her ball high over her head, holding it with both her hands. Arthur slid down the wall, turning away from the ball he knew that was going to be launched at him. There was no possible way of knowing what horrors were held inside that ball.

"Baby Doll…no!" Arthur moaned.

Suddenly, a thin, feminine hand, with fingernails filed sharp and painted red, came from out of the shadows to rest on Baby Doll's shoulders.

"Oh!" she said, turning and looking upward.

"I'll punish this bad little boy," came an equally sweet voice.

"No! NO!" Arthur began to scream.

He knew what monster stood beyond those shadows. He knew now, for sure, that he had no hope. The monster came out from behind Baby Doll, the little one now grinning a horrible, most wicked, grin. The monster's shadow loomed high over Arthur as she descended.

Suddenly, Arthur was screaming as he felt a sharp pain. Then…nothing.

…………………

Commissioner Jim Gordon shoved his hands exasperatedly inside the pockets of his brown trench coat. He shook his head as he looked down upon the body of a middle-aged, white, slightly overweight male. The man was dead. There was evidence of a struggle, but cause of death? The only evidence of that was two puncture wounds in his neck, crusted over with what appeared to be dried blood.

The slightest bit of a rustle caused the good commissioner to look up. Joining him now was the infamous Dark Knight of Gotham, Batman. Batman knelt over the body, examined it, and then took some evidence of his own. Gordon could not help but wish to close the deceased man's eyes, which were frozen open in horror. However, the coroner had not arrived yet. He knew better.

Batman stood, putting the evidence he had collected into his utility belt, and looked at Gordon.

"He appears to have died from a large loss of blood," the Dark Knight stated.

Gordon sighed. "I'm almost afraid to ask. How much?"

"All of it."

The commissioner sighed again. "Well, that's not really the half of it."

"Oh?"

Gordon pulled out a piece of evidence that had already been bagged. Inside the transparent bag was a single sheet of paper with very closed-knitted and neat handwriting upon it. Batman took it and read it aloud.

"_Signed, The Princess of Gotham_? That one is new to me," he said, handing the letter back to Gordon.

"Once again, almost too afraid to ask, but…how much trouble do you think this is going to be?" Gordon asked, taking the letter.

"The usual," Batman replied, disappearing into the shadows.

Gordon sighed yet again. "I was afraid of that."

* * *

End Notes: So, what did you think? I hope everyone liked it. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'd apologize for the long wait, but in reality, it hasn't been as long for this fic as some of my others. Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Batmobile came to a quick stop on the giant turnstile in the middle of the Batcave. The top slid back, and Batman climbed out. The black specter walked silently past his butler, friend, and confident, Alfred Pennyworth, who stood obediently by with one of Bruce Wayne's brown suits in hand. However, Batman did not reach out to take the suit but, instead, went to sit in front of the Batcomputer.

Alfred's eyes briefly looked up, in almost a half-rolled stance, before he cleared his throat and asked, "Something wrong, sir?"

Batman was typing away and did not stop. However, over his shoulder, he said, "A very unusual and unsettling crime happened tonight, Alfred."

"You mean, even for this city, sir?" he asked, coming to stand behind the Dark Knight.

"Yes. Even for Gotham."

"My word. Then, sir, might I inquire as to the nature of this crime?"

It was at this that the Dark Knight stopped and turned toward the butler. Sighing and rubbing his eyes, he said, "It was murder, Alfred, but not just any murder. The guy was drained completely of his blood. And the only wounds were--"

"Two…on his neck," Alfred said, paling.

Batman raised an eyebrow. Standing, he watched as Alfred turned and walked a few paces away. He approached his butler and old friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" the Dark Knight asked.

Alfred turned wearily to face him. He looked on the verge of tears. That was something Batman had never seen before.

"What?" he pressed again.

"Master Bruce, have you ever wondered how I always knew just what to say when it came to the subject of your parents' death?"

Batman shook his head. "I just figured--" but he could not finish the sentence. He didn't know how. Also, something more pressing was running through his head. "How did you know, Alfred?"

"I lost my mother when I was very young, sir," he said.

Batman's eyes grew wide. "Alfred…I didn't know! I'm--I'm sorry. I don't know what to say…"

"It's quite alright, sir. I try not to speak nor think of it. However, perhaps you could ask me how she died?"

"Why would I want to kn--"

"Please ask."

"…Alright. Alfred, how did your mother die?"

The old gentleman did not answer immediately. Finally, he spoke.

"Please do not think me insane, sir. What I tell you is the absolute truth."

Batman nodded. Alfred gestured that he should sit. He did, but the butler remained standing. He paced a bit around Batman. The Dark Knight had never seen his old friend so nervous. When he finally spoke, it was as if it took all the strength he had.

"My mother was murdered. You see, my mother had an unusual…job, as it were, sir. She was what was known and still known as a Slayer. My father was her Watcher, the man who trained her. How his heart broke the evening she died."

"I'm sorry, Alfred. I still don't understand. What's a Slayer?"

"Once again, sir, please do not think me crazy. A Slayer, sir, is a vampire Slayer. A Watcher trains her…as all Slayers are women, to battle the undead. When she died, my father took me and raised me. I grew up around this. My mother was murdered by a vampire…just as that man was."

There was silence after this. Batman, for a moment, considered the telephone. Perhaps Alfred needed to speak to someone at Arkham? But that thought quickly vanished. Alfred's continual plea that his employer not think him crazy played through his head, followed quickly by the thought of how many people thought Batman was crazy.

"Are you saying that it was a vampire that killed that man?" Batman asked.

Alfred nodded. "Sir, I know it sounds…wild, to say the least, but I can still contact those who can help you. I know the Watcher of the current Slayer. He and I were childhood friends. I could call him and tell him what was going on. Sir, you must trust me on this."

Batman took a deep breath. He was about to deny Alfred's request. Then, the image of the dead man came horrifyingly back to mind.

"Call them, Alfred. If they can really help us, then they can't get here fast enough."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, so how was that? What did everyone think of Alfred's back-story? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Back again with another chapter! Now, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Rupert Giles, Watcher, sorcerer, and former librarian, threw his and Buffy Summers's luggage into the back of the rental car. Buffy, the latest Chosen One of the Slayers and the one who brought forth a Slayer army, was in the front passenger seat, messing with the radio. Giles sighed and climbed into the driver's seat.

"You know, I love living in Rome, but I do tend to miss the American radio stations," Buffy commented, sitting back in her seat.

Her Watcher didn't reply as he put the key into the ignition and put the vehicle in "drive." Once they were out on the interstate, Giles handed Buffy a map. She opened it, knowing that she as looking for the quickest way to get to the place they had been called to.

"He said that we were to meet them at the docks, right?" Buffy asked. "This has a very film noir feeling to it."  
Just hours before, Giles had received a telephone call from an old friend, Alfred Pennyworth. Alfred had had some very disturbing news. A man here in Gotham City had been killed. The murderer? A vampire, it would seem. So, Alfred wanted a Slayer to come and assist a friend of his, the legendary Batman. However, Giles now raised an eyebrow in Buffy's direction.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Buffy leaned a bit to look out her window up at the night sky. A full moon shined overhead, drowning the city in a pale light. What the moonlight couldn't light up, streetlamps took care of.

"A mysterious meeting at the docks from an old friend at midnight? Has a very mobster feel to it," she said.

Giles smiled. "I never thought of it that way."

Silence ruled the car for a few moments, then Buffy looked back at her Watcher.

"Your friend is trustworthy, isn't he? He's not another Ethan Rayne, right?" she asked.

"Yes. I would trust Alfred with my life…and have in times passed. However, this is the first time he has ever called for the help of a Slayer. He usually just relies on Batman's expertise. It must be serious. We'll have to be on our guard."

Buffy nodded. Giles turned the car onto Dock Road and parked it just a few feet onto it. Locking the car as they left, Giles and Buffy made their way out onto one of the piers. Pier Nine, to be exact. There, they could see two figures waiting for them. One was a stately old man in a tuxedo type of suit. The other was dressed in a black outfit, cape blowing in the wind and his mask daunting in the shadow in which he stood. Giles greeted Alfred with a hug and a handshake, while Buffy and Batman merely exchanged watchful glances.

Giles turned and gestured to Buffy. "This is Buffy Summers."

"Hi," Buffy offered.

Alfred smiled. "A pleasure to meet the Chosen One. Giles, Buffy, this is Batman. However, I trust you could've figure that out."

Both Giles and Buffy simply nodded to acknowledge the presence of the Dark Knight. Somehow, they instinctively knew that he was not the type to shake hands.

"So, a vampire Slayer? Tell me, Miss Summers, how does one your age end up having such a duty?" Batman asked.

"We're chosen. Kind of why we're called "the Chosen One," Buffy said, raising her eyebrow.

"Now, Buffy, an exchange of information is inevitable," Giles reprimanded. "Why don't you tell Batman a bit more about what it is that you do."

"I kill vampires. That's the bottom line. Now, I understand that you have a bit of a vamp problem brewing here. I'm here to help. Now--"

But Buffy didn't get to finish that sentence. Somewhere in the distance, a scream sounded out from the darkness. Without thinking twice, both Buffy and Batman took off on dead runs, heading in the direction of the scream.

Buffy glanced to her left as they both rounded a corner, and a look of mild surprise showed on her face. It was the first time that a non-Slayer had ever been able to keep up with her running speed. However, as she noted this, Batman came skidding to a halt.

"We're too late," he said, staring down at the cement ground.

Buffy followed his gaze and saw that, unfortunately, he was right. A man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties lay dead at their feet, sprawled out. She bent over him and looked at his neck. She sighed. Two crimson puncture wounds were there, leaking out the very last drops of blood that he had had in him. She stood, crossing her arms.

"Is there a possibility that there is more than one in the city?" Batman asked, coming to stand beside her.

"That's _always_ a possibility. Do you have anyone in the police force that you can trust to clean this up without too many questions?" she asked.

He nodded. She sighed again.

"Good. Call him or her up. After that, you and I have some talking to do."

* * *

End Notes: Okay, not much happening. Basically, Buffy and Giles showed up. The next chapter will be a bit of a background chapter for the characters. Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm glad everyone is enjoying this! Now, this is so a "Department of Backstory" chapter, so please bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 4 

The scene was swarming with police. Batman's friend, Commissioner Gordon, stood over the body, shaking his head. Batman stood next to him, and Buffy stood back, leaning against a far wall. Wisely, both Giles and Alfred were no longer near the scene. Although Buffy had not heard the location that the Dark Knight had told the butler to take Giles to, she trusted that she would be taken there soon enough.

Gordon bent, his hands in protective latex gloves, and reached under the man's neck.

"That's what I was afraid of," he said, pulled out a small, blood splattered piece of paper. He stood and moved so the surrounding officials could complete their chalk outlining. He unfolded the paper and read it aloud. "_Signed, The Princess of Gotham_. Looks like we've got a serial killer."

"Same handwriting?" Batman asked, taking the letter.

"Yes. Looks like it to me."

Batman nodded. Turning away from the scene, he said, "I would like to take this for further analysis."

"I'm not supposed to let you, but…"

Motioning to Buffy to follow, Batman walked away. Once out of sight and earshot of the police, Buffy turned to Batman.

"Princess of Gotham?" Buffy asked.

Batman made no reply. Instead, the pair made their way over to the Batmobile. The top slid back, and Batman hopped in. He then turned and stared pointedly at Buffy. The Slayer placed her hands on her hips and smiled.

"My mother told me not to ride with strangers," she said.

"What?" Batman asked.

Buffy then crossed her arms. The Dark Knight sighed.

"Fine," he said. "We'll exchange information, but let's do it on the way, alright?"

Buffy hopped in the passenger side. "I was hoping you would say that. This car is bitchin'."

No reply, once again, as the hood closed, and Batman roared out of the docks. Once they were on the highway, he punched a few keys on the car's computer. Buffy watched with mild curiosity.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Turning on the police scanner in case something else turns up," he replied.

"Nifty. Maybe I ought invest in one."

Batman sighed. For a moment, Buffy stared determinedly at him, and he stared out at the road. Finally, he asked, "What is it you want to know?"

"Who are you? Really? As in, under the mask?" she asked.

Once again, silence. Buffy gave a short laugh.

"I didn't expect an answer. Besides, if you told me, it might blow this whole dark-and-mysterious-and-sexy vibe I'm getting from you," she said.

"I'm too old for you," he said, simply.

"You'd be surprised," she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. And so, moving on…where are we headed?"

"Someplace secure. You'll see when we arrive."

Buffy tapped her fingers in annoyance upon the dashboard of the car. This whole cloak-and-dagger thing was going to get real frustrating real fast. Sighing, she decided to try again.

"Fine. Is there anything you can tell me?" she asked.

"I can when we get to where we are going," he replied.

"Pinky swear?"

Ever present silence. Buffy laughed. Finally, she sat back in her seat and sighed, "Okay. So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Details. How are you chosen? Are you the only one? Are there powers involved in this duty?"

"Well, we just are. No one really knows how a Slayer is chosen. I used to be the only one, but we had some trouble with some baddies last year, and I used a weapon I discovered to turn all Potential Slayers into real Slayers. As for powers, I have super strength, some advanced healing abilities, and apparently a sixth sense for the nasty, supernatural types. Does that cover everything?"

Batman glanced at her. Then, nodding, he said, "For now. One more thing though…how good are Slayer's memories?"

"Not bad. Why?"

Batman reached up from his side and handed Buffy a long, not so wide, piece of cloth. "Then, please, put this on."

Buffy took it and scoffed. "You really expect me to blindfold myself?"

Without so much as a warning, Batman screeched them over to a halt on the side of the road.

"Put it on," he said. "Or we go no further."

"I don't like this," Buffy said, putting the blindfold on anyway. "I better be human, not tied up, and fully clothed when this comes off. Same goes for you too."

No reply came from Batman, but she did hear him begin to drive again. She sighed. This was going to be a long, long, long, trip.

…………………

A lone police officer sat at the front desk in Arkham Asylum. He flipped lightly through a comic book that he had snatched from his son's bedroom. It was nothing too interesting, but it was entertaining enough so that he didn't go crazy by watching the crazies. Most of whom were asleep at this hour anyway.

Suddenly, a most peculiar sound was heard. It sounded vaguely familiar to the night guard. It had been one or two years since he had heard it, but it sounded like…a rubber ball, bouncing on cement. And the sound was getting closer.

He shut the comic book and placed a hand on his gun. Standing, he saw no one. Then, he thought to look over his counter. There, on the floor, was simply a small, yellow rubber ball. He relaxed some.

He rounded the corner and picked up the object. Then, another sound came from the dark hallway ahead. It was indiscernible at first. Then, it grew closer, and the closer it grew, the more audible it became.

It was the voice of a small girl…singing.

"_Row, row, row, your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily, life is but a dream…Row, row, row, your boat…_"

Suddenly, the ball in his hand moved. By the time he even thought to look down at it, it had already emitted it's gassy contents, and he lay unconscious on the floor. Stepping over his body was Baby Doll.

"Nasty Meester Guardsman would've stopped the pretty, pretty princess from comin' in. Yes, he would have. Now she can come in and play and play and play all night long!" she said, clapping her hands joyfully.

The demented Doll turned and looked back into the shadows. There, the shoe of her "Princess" was barely visible. However, Baby Doll knew she was smiling.

"Let us play, shall we?" the Princess said.

"Yay!" Baby Doll said with joy, dancing further into the asylum.

* * *

End Notes: Well, that backstory wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Usually, my backstory chapters end up being four pages or more. Anyway, a little note about why I used "Row, Row, Row, Your Boat." First of all, it's a very silly little song that just works, don't you think? And second, I recently re-watched an episode of Stargate SG-1 called "Urgo." One of my favorite scenes is the one in which all four members of SG-1 break into "Row, Row, Row, Your Boat." Anyhow, please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm glad everyone enjoyed that last chapter! Oh, and a note to an annonymous reviewer by the name of Zantac the Barbarian. I'm flattered that you love this fic so, but please do not review **all** of my other stories **just** to tell me to update this one. I will update this unless I've stated otherwise on my profile. When I receive a review, I wish it to be about that story and none other. Oh, and about your PS in My Love for Her...it's a Darkwing Duck fic, ergo it's in Darkwing Duck. However, I must say that I do admire and appreciate your enthusiasm. Just please, don't do that again.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Put that down."

Buffy turned to see Batman with his back to her. She eyed the tracking device she had picked up and smiled wickedly. Much like a small child would, she held the tracker behind her back.

"Put what down?" she asked, faux innocence throughout her voice.

Batman turned to face her, his hands balled into fists and placed on his sides. He let out an aggravated growl, which in turn aggravated some bats into flight. Buffy looked around the dismal cave and sighed. She put the tracker down on the table.

"There, happy?" she asked.

"Oh, don't poke the bear, Miss," Alfred said, a ghost of a smile on his lips. Giles, who was behind him, was full out laughing, however.

Batman let out a growl even more guttural than his last. He turned back to face the large computer that seemed to be the center of the cave. Giles approached Buffy and plopped down a large book, open to a page. The Slayer leaned over it.

"Elizabeth Bathory?" she said, looking up at Giles. "What's this about?"

Giles removed his glasses and motioned to the book. "It could very well be her. Read on."

"_Known also as the Bloody Countess, Bathory believed that soaking in the blood of her victims would keep her young and beautiful forever_. So? I don't see a connection."

"I'm inclined to agree with her," Batman said, turning back to the group. "I have to go. The silent alarm at Arkham's been tripped."

"An inmate trying to escape, sir?" Alfred inquired.

"I don't think so. Most of them know where all the trips are, so they're careful not to go near them. Then again, it could be one of them. One never does know," the Dark Knight said, making his way towards the Batmobile.

Buffy was there before him. "I'm going with you. If it's not one of the inmates, it could be our Princess."

Batman looked for a moment as if he were going to protest. Then, sighing, he said, "I suppose that's why we sent for you. Come on."

Both hopped into the vehicle and, simultaneously, they looked over their shoulders and said, "Don't wait up."

Alfred and Giles chuckled as the last thing they saw before the top of the Batmobile slid closed was Batman and Buffy staring at one another.

…………………

Commissioner Gordon met them at the front door. He gave Buffy a confused look, but Batman assured him that she was with him. With a shrug, Gordon led them up the dark hallways of the asylum.

"I'm glad you showed up. I have no clue how it happened, and it's the most bizarre thing I've ever seen. And seeing as I'm saying that in the middle of Arkham, that's something," the Commissioner said.

"What is it?" Buffy and Batman said in unison. Both glared at each other for a moment, then turned their attention back to Gordon.

"It's the Joker. Apparently, whoever infiltrated Arkham didn't want to help anyone escape, cause he's still here. It's…well…see for yourself," he said, gesturing into a room that looked very much like a hospital room.

The Joker, still dressed in his inmate uniform, sat on the table, holding a cloth to his neck. The cloth looked stained with something red. Buffy stepped forward. The Joker cocked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing as she pulled down the cloth to look at his neck.

"You were bitten," she said simply.

"No, really?" Joker said sarcastically. "And here I was thinking we just had a real bad mosquito problem!"

Batman said nothing. Buffy smiled bitterly.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Did you happen to catch sight of who it was that bit you?" she asked. Batman grinned ever so slightly.

"No, snookums, I didn't," Joker answered.

Buffy turned to the Dark Knight and the Commissioner. "What did he just call me?"

"Just ignore him," Gordon advised.

Joker let out a series of chuckles. Buffy shook her head. "Is there anyway I can continue to ask him questions?"

Gordon turned to Batman. "What, is she some sort of expert on this stuff?"

Batman nodded.

"Fine. Miss--?"

"Just call me Buffy," she said.

Joker snorted with laughter this time. Buffy glared at him.

"Okay. Buffy, once he is treated, I'll move him to a visitation room. There, you can ask him all the questions you want," Gordon said.

* * *

End Notes: Okay, first off, I want to say that I did not get this idea from that movie "Batman vs. Dracula." I don't really care for that show, "The Batman"--no offense intended to any of you that do--so I've never seen the movie. I've heard things about it though, and I believe it has the Joker getting bitten by Dracula in it. I just want to say that this was pre-planned even before I'd even heard of that movie. Now, secondly, I'm sorry if this chapter came off a little weak. I seem to be having trouble getting the Buffy/Batman interaction right. Please review and share with me your thoughts on that. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm glad that this fic is so anticipated. Now, as for this chapter, there is a scene in here which inspired me for the entire fic. Try your luck to guess as to which one? ;).

* * *

Chapter 6

Buffy tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, as Batman stood silently in the corner of the visitation room. Joker sat across from Buffy, treated and confined to a straight-jacket now. However, he wasn't being very cooperative. For the better part of an hour, the Slayer had been trying to get information out of him about who--or rather, what--it was that had bitten him. So far, she knew only what she had gone in knowing. It was a vampire.

The Joker was chuckling in that weird, creepy way Buffy had noticed that he did from time to time. When it subsided, she decided to try back at the beginning of her questions. She spoke to him with a sweet smile on her face and very much in the same tone of voice she had heard her mother use on her and her little sister Dawn when they had been young.

"Okay, was the vampire a boy or a girl?" Buffy asked.

Joker glared at her now, a small growl escaping through his teeth. Buffy laughed.

"Trust me, clown. I've seen worse," she said.

She could've sworn she saw Batman smile at that. Tapping her fingers some more, she tried again.

"Can you tell me anything about the vampire who bit you?"

Joker smiled knowingly. "Yup, yup, sure can, toots. Question is, will I?"

"Why the hell wouldn't you?" Buffy hissed at him.

Batman moved so that his shadow fell across her and the clown. Joker cowered for a millisecond, then--regaining his composition--it didn't phase him. Buffy was unimpressed.

"Once more, or I do this my way," Buffy said. "Tell me what you know."

Joker was full-out laughing now.

"Oh! Oh!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "Ooohh! I'm sooo scared of the pretty little girl! Oh, Bats, you will save me from her, won't you?"

Batman gave a half-grin. "Not really," he said, looking over at a smiling Buffy.

Joker's mocking demeanor melted away into confusion. It quickly turned to shock, then fear, as Buffy launched out of her seat, grabbed him by the throat, and pinned him against the nearest wall.

"Now, as you can see, I am more than capable of kicking your ass. However, I don't really want to. It can be avoided, if only you could kindly share any and all information you may have on this subject," Buffy said, smiling sweetly again.

Joker made a couple of choking sounds before she loosened her grip and asked, "Yes?"

"All I know," the Joker growled, "it that the vampire or whatever had an extremely bumpy face."

Buffy let him drop, slumping on the floor. Batman turned to her.

"Not helpful?" he asked.

"_All_ vampires have bumpy faces when they're showin' fangs," Buffy answered, turning toward the door with her hands on her hips.

Batman turned toward the clown.

"Is that all you know?" he menaced.

"Honest," Joker said with as much innocence as he could muster showing in his eyes.

Buffy opened her mouth to comment on this but was interrupted by the sound of terrified screams coming from the corridor. The door of the room burst open, and an officer said to them, "You better come see this! I'll stay here with him!"

Batman and Buffy lost no time. Out in the hall, they ran into an orderly who was clutching his neck.

"She bit me! I can't believe it!" the orderly said.

"Who bit you?" Buffy asked.

"The woman the police just brought in, telling me to lock her up."

The Dark Knight and the Slayer exchanged looks.

"Is she still here?" Batman inquired.

The orderly pointed up the hall. In the short distance ahead, they could see a bunch of cops formed in a circle. And all of them had their weapons drawn.

"I just heard what happened, go see Dr. Bartholomew," Commissioner Gordon said, coming up behind them.

"Tell them to stand down!" Buffy said, running ahead.

Gordon had just given the order as Buffy broke through the circle. Batman and the Commissioner came up behind her.

"Oh my God," Buffy said, her eyes wide in shock.

"Do you know her?" Batman asked, staring at the dark haired vampire before him.

"Drusilla!" Buffy said.

Drusilla giggled and bounced a bit, saying, "Oooh, Darkness has come to play with its daughter…"

* * *

End Notes: Okay, I'm so sorry that this is a cliffy. I honestly didn't mean it to be. It's just that Drusilla is kind of hard to write for…I need to take some time and think about what it is she has to say. Anyhow, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Oh, Zantac….Zantac, Zantac, Zantac…I do apologize to everyone for the long wait on this. As much as I hate it to, my work and college life does tend to get in the way of my writing--of both fanfic and original varieties. I understand the want of seeing this story finished, but it takes time. I know I post erratically, but hey, at least I post. Now, please, be patient with me. College is much more time consuming than it seems.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Drusilla sat where the Joker had sat only minutes ago, a deck of playing cards--_generously_ loaned to her by the Joker--in her hands. Buffy sat across from her, watching her shuffling the cards while rocking back and forth in her seat. Batman stood back over in his corner, the Joker was still sulking at the base of the wall, and now Commissioner Gordon stood in the doorway. Drusilla stopped rocking for a moment, her face turning upwards and her eyes closing.

"So much to say, so much to say," she moaned, bouncing now in her chair. "But without its tongue, the serpent cannot speak!"

Buffy glanced back at Batman and Gordon. Batman looked as stoic as ever, but Gordon looked confused.

"Um, are you sure we can trust anything she says?" the seasoned officer asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I just wish Spike was here to translate."

Drusilla giggled quite suddenly and only once, and then she went back to her seemingly entranced state. From his place at the foot of the wall, Joker "harrumphed." Buffy shot a glare over at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her. Sighing, the Slayer turned her attention back to the vampire at hand.

"Drusilla, are there any other vampires in town? Any special ones with special plans?" Buffy asked, trying to put her words into simplest form.

The vampire woman's eyes opened, and she smiled a child's mischievous smile.

"We're all special, poppet. But some of us do carry on…" she said, shuffling the deck once more.

She then laid out three cards, face down. She did this again and again until the stacks were high, and there was only one card remaining in her hand. Slowly, she turned this card towards her--careful to let no one else see it--and smiled that child's smile again. Then, she slipped the card down inside her dress and turned her attention to the three stacks.

"Hey!" Joker protested, but no one was listening to him.

Drusilla flipped the first card of the first stack face up, while keeping it on the pile. It was a King of Diamonds. Buffy narrowed her eyebrows, not sure where this was going. Drusilla flipped the next card on top of the next stack. This one revealed the Queen of Hearts. Dru seemed simply giddy. She flipped the top card of the final stack and it revealed the Jack of Spades. She bounced in her seat again, clapping her hands together.

"They're all here! All the family's here! Such a party they are going to have!" she said, smiling down upon her cards.

"Buffy…" Batman said slowly, but was interrupted by a beeping noise.

Buffy turned to see a light flashing on the side of his utility belt. He pulled at it and a small microphone appeared.

"Talk," he said, stepping out of the room.

"Well, we see what the Dork Knight thinks of all this," Joker said, chuckling creepily again.

The Slayer paid him no mind and turned back to Dru. The vampire's mood had changed considerably. Staring down at the cards, her eyes were narrowed, and she seemed a bit upset.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Um, you're here," Gordon said.

"No, I'm not!" Drusilla suddenly screamed, pushing back from the cards. "I'm not there! The family is having the party without me! Without me!"

From behind her, Buffy heard Gordon pull his gun. She had enough time to think on how that was not going to help when Drusilla quickly picked up the heavy metal table and threw it at them. Buffy ducked and pulled Gordon down to safety. Before the Slayer could stand, the vampire was out the door. She heard Dru throw Batman aside and continue running up the hall. She dashed outside.

"Batman! Are you all right?" Buffy asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," he said, pulling away as soon as he was standing. "She's gone, by the way."

"I'll get her later. I don't think she knew anything we needed to know anyhow."

"Then what should we do?" Gordon asked, standing back once again in the doorway.

"That was Giles on the phone. He has another lead. Commissioner, I think that this princess is done with Arkham," Batman answered.

"I agree," Buffy said.

"Very well," Gordon said. "I'll finish up here. You two, catch that royal maniac!"

Both Batman and Buffy nodded as they turned and departed.

…………………

"Hee, hee! They're gone, princess!" Baby Doll giggled, peeking around a large tree in the front yard of Arkham.

She glanced up at her unseen princess. Smiling, she blinked innocently.

"Are we gonna have more fun with that funny clown?" she asked.

The princess laughed. "Yes, Baby. Lots and lots of fun for us!"

The two watched as now Commissioner Gordon left Arkham. Baby Doll now stepped out of the shadows. She was in the same pink, frilly dress and was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Now, pretty princess?" she asked.

"Yes, now. I need my royal champions to help me reclaim my castle!" the princess declared.

Baby Doll nodded and took out a small, orange plastic whistle. She blew once on it, hard, and it sounded as loud as any real whistle would have. Then, from out of the many shadows stepped ten…twenty…thirty…over fifty vampires. All of their faces were bared, and they were snarling.

"Go forth, my champions! Take nothing for yourselves or you will be severly punished!" the princess ordered.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Baby shouted as the vampires rushed past her and into Arkham.

"Tonight…" the princess said, stepping out from the tree so that only her face was still concealed, "I will rule."

* * *

End Notes: So, there you have it. What did you think? We're still a good three or four chapters away from revealing who the princess is, and at least five chapters from the end of the fic. I hope you are all enjoying this. Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Once again, a long wait. However, I'm taking like four English courses this semester, and all of them have a large writing component. But, here's the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8

Batman and Buffy were roaring through downtown Gotham, both silent and lost in thought. Buffy had asked him what Giles had said, and Batman had filled her in. It seemed as though there had been a report of a vampire attack of some sort—the vampire in question being a female—at the same time they had been interrogating Drusilla. Finally, as they were passing a particualarly dismal part of town, Batman turned to the Slayer.

"Any clue? You're the expert here, and I'm almost ashamed to admit that I'm in the dark right now."

Buffy sighed and shook her head. "Not a one. Dru's usually pretty connected as far as the vampire underworld goes. I thought for sure that she would have something for us."

As per his usual behavior, the Dark Knight didn't reply. So the ride continued, only the roar of the Batmobile's engines filling their ears. They were exiting into a more remote part of Gotham—less buildings, more vegetation—when a beeping noise from the car's center console sounded.

"What's that?" Buffy asked off-handedly.

Batman punched a button below what looked like a small television screen. Giles's face appeared. His face looked very drawn, as if he had been doing some intense worrying. And the way he let out his breath before speaking was as if he had to ration every little one he took.

"I thought that the two of you might have left Arkham by now," he said.

"Why say it like that? I thought you needed us back at the cave?" Buffy asked.

She looked to Batman for back up on this, and she saw him give a small nod. Giles removed his glasses and rubbed his eye. When he replaced them, he looked quite confused.

"No, Buffy. We've hit a wall here. I thought you could gather more information at Arkham than Alfred and I could here," he replied.

Buffy and Batman exchanged a sideways glance.

"But you called," Batman said simply. Giles looked almost offended.

"I did no such thing."

Buffy's eyes widened. "If you didn't call…Batman—"

But Batman had beaten her to her conclusion. Hitting the breaks, he made a dramatic turn, pointing his vehicle back towards Arkham.

…………………

Harley Quinn ran—barefoot, pigtails askew, and still in her inmate uniform—down the hall of Arkham Asylum. She could hear an animalistic snapping and growling behind her, coming ever closer. She stopped suddenly to land a roundhouse kick in the bumpy-faced thing's stomach. The thing groaned and doubled, slowing him a bit. Harley picked her pace back up. From behind the thing, she heard the strange woman—the one that had been accompanied into Arkham by Baby Doll and a small army's worth of these creatures—screech, "Catch her! Catch her!"

Harley could almost imagine the woman jumping up and down like a spoiled child that had been denied a sweet when she screamed that. But Harley wasn't going to let her, or these creatures, deter her. She had to get out. And she had to get help.

She had been the only inmate overlooked. She had no idea why this "princess" had chosen her to ignore when she and her army broke open all the glass doorways to all the inmates' rooms. She didn't know why she wasn't dragged out of her cell and led away like all the others. But it had been a blessing in disguise. Now she could escape and get help. And she had to. She had heard the woman express an interest in her puddin' to Baby Doll.

That just wasn't going to fly.

So Harley made an abrupt turn to her left, hearing one of her pursuers skid to a halt a bit too far to make the turn immediately. More time bought. Harley, like all the other inmates, knew Arkham's layout like the back of her hand. This was another advantage.

Harley cut a sharp right and dared to look behind her. She saw no one. She stopped midway down this particular hall she was in and opened the laundry shute that was in the middle of the wall. Without hesitation, she threw herself down it. A couple of bumps and thuds later, she landed on the hard stone floor of Arkham's basement. She pushed herself up, with the help of a nearby washer, and made her way towards the door that led outside.

Thankfully, the basement was clear. The creatures had not found their way down here yet, not having reason to. She threw open the door, which led to a fenced in employee parking lot. Harley chose the nearest car that looked well enough to speed her away from Arkham. The lock on the door of the expensive looking car was easy enough to pick, and she threw herself into the driver's seat. She looked below the steering and pulled at the wires she found there. Thanks to her puddin', she had long ago learn how to hot-wire a car, and fast. The car roared to life. She threw it into drive and crashed her way out of the parking lot, into Gotham.

…………………

Batman and Buffy were driving back through downtown Gotham, going well over what Buffy was sure was the speed limit. She was leaning forward as far as her seat belt would allow, as if they would make the car go faster. Buffy didn't feel silly though, noticing that even Batman looked like he was trying to mentally will the car into light-speed.

They were running a redlight at an empty intersection when a silver Eclipse roared past them, almost crashing right into them. Batman slammed the breaks.

"Did you catch that license plate?" Buffy asked, looking behind her.

"No, but I caught the driver. That was Harley Quinn!" Batman said, whirling the Batmobile around.

But the Eclipse had come back and pulled to a stop in front of them. Harley bounded out of the car, running to Batman—who had exited the car faster than Buffy.

"Bats! You gotta help me! They've got my puddin'! They've got Red! They've got everyone!" she cried, tripping into Batman's arms.

"Who? And where, Harley?" Batman asked, Buffy coming to stand beside the Bat and the inmate.

"These bumpy-faced creeps and this one chickie calling herself a princess!" Harley answered.

"The Princess wanted Arkham? We've got to get back!" Buffy announced, getting back into the Batmobile.

"You're coming with us," Batman said to Harley, putting her—very uncomfortably—between himself and Buffy.

As soon as they were in, the car was off. Harley looked at Buffy, who looked back at the blonde inmate. Harley shrugged and held out a hand.

"Harley Quinn, please to meet'cha."

Buffy raised an eyebrow and leaned around her. "And this is, Bats?"

"Harley Quinn. The Joker's girlfriend, for lack of a better term."

"And who's this girl, Bats? New sweetheart? Kind of young for you, isn't she?" Harley asked, dropping her hand.

"Name's Buffy. And no, I'm not dating him," Buffy answered, seeing that Batman wasn't going to.

"Then why are you with him? Get caught robbing a cosmetics store?"

"Nope. I'm the one who knows how to save your ass from these things."

Harley went into a shocked silence, and Buffy could have swore she saw the tiniest hint of a smile on Batman's face.

* * *

End Notes: So, what do you think? I hope everyone likes this chapter. Now this was actually the combination of what was chapter eight and nine in my outline notes. That means, not including this chapter, this fic has three left. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- And the countdown continues! This chapter takes us down to only two left. I've actually been waiting for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 9

"We can't find her, Princess. We believe that—uh—she got away," the auburn-haired vamprie said, kneeling before his princess.

The Princess stood regally over the vampire, dressed in a long, flowing red gown. A thick, black lace veil obscured her face. However, the kneeling vampire knew that her gaze was upon him.

Baby Doll was bobbing about the Princess's feet like a child dances through a toy store. Her blonde locks bounced, and her chubby face was lit up by a most sinister grin.

"He's been bad!" Baby Doll squealed. "He's been very, very bad! Cans we punish him? Pwease?"

A soft chuckle trickled out from the veil. The Princess set her hand upon Baby Doll's head to cease her bouncing. The vampire before her—a newly turned vampire, barely three years to this unlife—visibly shook.

"I'm sorry, P-princess," he said.

The Princess bent and and placed a slender finger on his lips.

"Ssssh," she said. Lowering her voice to a whisper, she continued, "Find the girl-jester. I can't have her crashing my party, stealing my new toy away."

Baby Doll groaned in disappointment. She had clearly wanted to see the young vampire destroyed or tortured for his failure. The vampire leapt to his feet, nodded once, and ran off. Baby Doll huffed.

"Why did you let him go? He was _bad_!" she whined.

The Princess turned and began to walk up the dark hallway leading away from Arkham's large theater room. The shouts and curses coming from the inmates of Arkham were the only thing breaking through the doors of the room—which were being guarded by two vampires and a large, crimson red fire demon. Baby Doll glanced back at the doors, crinkling her little brow.

"Whatcha gonna do with 'em?" she asked.

"I don't know yet, my pretty little Doll. I can't have such base filth dirtying up my palace," the Princess answered, throwing her arms out as they walked to indicate the asylum.

"And the clown?" Doll asked, momentarily losing her child-like tones.

The Princess clapped her hands together gleefully, stopping in front of a door labeled "Infirmary 1." She pushed open the door to reveal a struggling Joker, tied down—facing the ceiling—on the single immobile gurney within the room. A bunch of cotton balls were shoved into his mouth, reducing his angry protests to muffled tones. He stopped his protesting short when the Princess began to sway her way into the room. Baby Doll remained at the doorway.

"Aww…my poor little clown…all tied up and cannot play," the Princess said, stopping between Joker and a tray full of medical instruments.

Baby Doll's eyes drifted between these two items, her mood bettering.

"Are you gonna use the tools on 'em, Princess?" she asked.

Joker shot a glare in Baby Doll's general direction. He then turned towards the Princess—as much as he could—and said something unintelligible to her. The Princess seemed to understand, clicking her tongue in disapproval and wagging a finger at him.

"Naughty clown, saying such naughty things to a lady. You need to be punished for that."

The Princess's hand hovered lightly over the tools, and Baby Doll was bouncing again. However, when the Princess did not pick up a tool, Doll's face fell.

"No punishment?" she asked.

The Princess ignored her. Instead, she dragged a long fingernail across the Joker's forearm, bringing a line of ruby blood to the surface. The Joker gave a muffled cry of pain. The Princess laughed.

"I love clowns. They're so bright and fun. I wonder if you taste like sunshine and toys?" she asked, bending.

She lifted her veil just high enough to reveal her mouth—painted a bright red. She then ran her tongue along the cut, savoring the taste. Joker's eyes widened. When she had finished, she rubbed her lips together and ran her tongue across them, looking for any missing drop of blood. She sighed with pleasure. Baby Doll's eyes were wide.

"He doesn't deserve that!" she said, stamping her foot.

"Leave," the Princess said.

Baby Doll gasped. "L-leave? Where?"

"Go amuse yourself, my Doll. Leave me to play with me new favorite toy."

Baby Doll hesitated. "B-but…favorite? I—"

"Leave!" the Princess commanded, snarling in Baby Doll's direction.

Doll's eyes narrowed in anger, but she turned, leaving the room. As soon as Doll had slammed the door behind her, the Princess made a quick movement and threw herself over the Joker, straddling him.

"We're going to have such fun! You like fun, don't you?" the Princess said.

At this, she removed the cotton balls with one swipe of her hand. Joker shook his head.

"You're crazy!" he said, casting a glance down to his forearm—which was still doing its fair share of bleeding.

The Princess threw back her head and laughed, bouncing up and down. Joker's eyes widened. She then lowered her head, rubbing her face along his chest.

"What the hell are you doing? What do you want?" Joker asked, struggling against his bonds in vain.

The Princess turned her head slightly towards him, veil still obscuring her face.

"What kind of games would you like to play with me, my little clown? We can play hopscotch—" she put her finger down by the cut she had made previously, "we can play peek-a-boo—" she put her thumb close to Joker's left eye, ready to press down, "or we can play hide-and-seek."

With that, her hand slithered down Joker's face, neck, chest, stomach, stopping a bit south of his waist. Joker let out a yelp and jumped, trying to shake the vampire woman off of him. The Princess laughed again.

"I know how we can pick!" she said, putting her finger back on the cut. "Eeny," she moved to his eye, "meeny," she moved to his lower region, "miney…"

…………………

Batman and Buffy stared at Arkham from a distance so great that the Dark Knight had a pair of binoculars pressed to his eyes. Buffy furrowed her brow at him.

"How many?" she asked.

Batman passed her the binoculars. "Quite a guard. Can you get through?"

Buffy put the binoculars to her own eyes, staring at the doors of Arkham Aslyum. In one sweep, she counted thirty vampires and a couple of demons interlaced with them. And that was only the front entrance.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

* * *

End Notes: Two chapters to go! Whee! I plan to write both of those tonight after I get off work, and post one tonight and the last one tomorrow morning! Whee-hee! I'm so happy! On another note, how was that scene with the Princess? Please review!

Written while listening to "Whoever Brings the Night" by Nightwish. Which I don't own.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Next chapter, as promised! One left!!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Are you sure it's okay that we just left her there?" Buffy whispered as she and Batman dared get closer to Arkham.

"I handcuffed both of Harley's hands this time, it should be okay," Batman answered.

The odd duo had found a spot outside one of the walls of the asylum that provided adequate cover for the both of them. However, they had still not scouted a way inside. Buffy pressed her back up against the wall. Batman stood a little ways before her, his costume blending him perfectly into the shadows. After peeking around the wall to see what the vampiric guard was up to, she turned back to Batman, her brow furrowed.

"This time? You've had that Harley girl handcuffed in your car before? Is this a story I want to hear?" she asked, still whispering.

"I needed her help to find the Joker before he blew up the city. She escaped, probably due to one of her fake hands."

"Wait. She has fake hands? What, is Joker one of those guys that gets off on ladies with false limbs and appendages?"

"She has both her hands. She just also keeps a fake one over hers, so to easily escape cuffs. Can we keep our minds on the matter at hand?"

Buffy chuckled while the Dark Knight produced a low growl of annoyance. The Slayer threw another peek around the wall. When she looked back at Batman, she shook her head.

"No can do. Too many of them for me to take with only me and non-Slayer you," she said.

"Isn't this supposed to be your job?" Batman asked, a bit too forcibly.

Buffy crossed her arms and tilted her head a little to the right. "Excuse me? Like you've never been outnumbered! I seem to remember hearing of a time when the inmates here kidnapped you and some lady lawyer to put you on trial!"

Batman's eyes widened, but only briefly. "I still escaped."

"With her help!"

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"I had some free time with Alfred back at the cave. But my point is this. You still had to have time to think. That's all we need here is time to find a way in."

"Or find someone who's willing to let you in," came a small voice from someplace off to the duo's right. Stepping only briefly into the light before she joined them in the shadows, Buffy caught sight what looked like a little girl with blonde curling locks pulled back into pigtails, dressed in a purple Sunday-school dress. However, when she had spoken, her voice had sounded like that of a much older woman.

"Dahl," Batman menaced.

"Yup, Mister Batmans, that's me! Baby Doll!" the little girl/woman responded, going into an adorable pose.

She held it for only a moment before dropping the child-like charade. She addressed Batman only.

"I can get you in to the Princess," she said.

"Who the heck is this kid?" Buffy asked.

"Her name is Mary Louise Dahl. She has a disease that prevents her growing physically older. In reality, she's probably older than you, Buffy," Batman answered. He then turned to Doll. "And why should we trust you?"

"I used to be her favorite, until she found that stupid clown. The Joker is just _so_ much more interesting than her living doll," she mumbled.

Buffy and Batman exchanged a look. "Okay, I'll ask," Buffy said. "What are you talking about?"

Baby Doll sighed. "I was auditioning for a new role one night, and it ran rather late. They had requested me to dress as Baby Doll, but they were just old fans who had no interest in me as a serious actress. So as I was walking home, I stumbled upon the Princess feeding on a man. She turned on me, and I was scared to death. Somehow I knew that, if I ran, she could catch me. But she didn't kill me, obviously. She was enchanted by the fact that I looked just like a little doll. So she called me her favorite. I've never been anybody's favorite person…not really. Besides, she wouldn't kill me if I was her favorite. She promised me a place by her side when she created her new 'kingdom.' But I'm not her favorite anymore. That stupid Joker is. So, I'm going to help you in. I know where the guard is weakest. See if you snub Baby Doll and don't pay the price!"

Buffy shook her head. "Doll, who is the Princess? Does she have another name?"

Doll shrugged. "She's never told me, if she does. She's a vampire. That's all I know."

"Lead the way," Batman said.

Baby Doll nodded and proceeded in the shadows along the outside of the wall. Finally, when they came to a gate, she peeked inside.

"The Laundry Room. I think this is how Harley escaped. The stupid idiots still haven't gotten it guarded," she said.

"Come on," Batman said, taking the lead.

Buffy pushed Doll ahead so that she was between the two of them. The laundry door was unlocked—Buffy couldn't help but question the security level aloud for a moment when she had seen how easily it had opened. With Doll still running between them, the two burst into the hallway beyond the laundry room. They were met immediately with two male vampires, who leapt into action.

Buffy dispatched the one that came at her quickly. Then, notcing that Batman was still fighting his, she huffed.

"If you can't stand to stake them, then toss 'em my way!" she said.

And Batman did just that, as Buffy used the stake she had withdrawn from her coat to kill the vampire. He exploded into a cloud of dust. Baby Doll looked horrified. Buffy grabbed her arm as they continued up the hall.

"The infirmary, room one," Doll finally managed to choke out.

"This way," Batman said.

He led the way up a flight of stairs. Buffy staked any vampires they came across with ease. She counted herself lucky. If she ran into any of the demons that she had seen outside, the fight would last a little longer. Finally, they arrived at the infirmary room. With twin kicks, Batman and Buffy opened the door, which busted off its hinges.

Inside, the Princess sat on Joker's bound legs, bent over his stomach. Buffy wasn't quite sure she wanted to know what they had just busted in upon.

"Batman!" Joker said gleefully. "What took you so long?"

"Give it up, Princess. We've got you trapped," Buffy said.

The Princess climbed off Joker, backing further up into the room. Then, suddenly, she picked up an entire cabinet—which had been behind her—and threw it at the two. Buffy grabbed Doll, and Batman grabbed Buffy as the three leaped out of the way.

As the desk crashed into the wall behind them, they heard the heels of the Princess's shoes clicking on the ground as she ran out of the door. Batman threw his leg out, catching and tripping her. Her veil flew up, and as Buffy was getting to her feet, she gasped.

"Drusilla!" she said.

The black veil now pushed off her face, the insane vampire smiled. It was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Spoilsports. All of you! Even my precious lit'le Doll. You'll pay for destroying my kingdom!"

She climbed to her feet and ran off. Batman moved to run after her, and Buffy caught his arm.

"Shouldn't we make sure he's okay?" she asked, jerking her thumb in the Joker's direction.

"I'll watch him. You two go!" Doll said, stepping into the infirmary room.

"I think trust is again an issue for us," Buffy said, catching the dismayed look on Batman's face.

Doll shook her head. "From what I saw of him, he's been punished enough. She did quite a number on him. I promise. I'll just watch him."

"We don't have time to argue," Buffy said as Batman opened his mouth to protest.

He nodded once, menacing at Doll for a moment. Then, the two were off, continuing their chase after Drusilla.

* * *

End Notes: So, Dru was the Princess after all! That was probably already obvious. Well, what did you think? Only one more chapter to go!

Fun Fact (I'm currently reading an author that puts these in all her chapters. I just think it makes things so much fun, so I'm doing one this time.): My middle name is also Louise.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- The final chapter! I never thought this day was going to come! I'm so happy! Don't get me wrong. I love this fic, but it's just such a great feeling to finish one of my many, you know? Well, I hope this chapter is worth the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 11

It was all too easy for Harley to escape the Batmobile. Honestly, if someone had one fake hand…why wouldn't they have two? Batman _had _tightened up his security inside the car—there was no way into the glove compartment this time—so the Bat had learned something. She had left the car behind and followed the route she had seen Batman and the blonde woman take. In no time, she was face to face with Arkham Asylum…which looked rather empty.

There were no guards outside, which meant to Harley that Batsy and Blondie had gotten inside. And with those two drawing the attention, it would be a piece of cake to sneak into Arkham and release her Puddin'.

She used the same laundry entrance and followed the halls, staying as far away from any sounds that sounded like fighting. Then, she heard him.

"Just untie me already!" Her Puddin' sounded angry and tired.

Harley pressed her back firmly against the wall and slid until she could peek into the open door on her right. Inside, tied spread eagle with his shirt pulled up was Joker. Standing in directly at the foot of the gurney with her back to the door was Baby Doll.

"No way. I'm not letting _you_ go," she said, crossing her arms.

Harley stepped fully into the doorway, pressing her finger to her lips to tell her Puddin' to stay quiet. A look in the Joker's eye told her he had saw her. He kept the conversation with Baby Doll going. But now there was an edge to his voice…like he was fighting laughter.

"Oh, come on. _I'm_ not going to hurt you," he said.

Harley picked up an empty bedpan. She lifted it above her head.

"But I might!" she declared, bringing it across the back of Doll's head.

Doll groaned and collapsed to the floor. Harley dropped the pan and rushed to Joker's side.

"Puddin', I tried to get back as fast as I could!" she said, beginning to tug at Joker's bindings.

She gasped. Across the Joker's stomach had been cut the image of a hopscotch board. His forearms and some of his face had cuts on them too. Deep cuts, but not deep enough to scar.

"Oh, Puddin'! What happened?" she asked, freeing his left arm.

"Hopscotch won," Joker said weakly, not evening bothering to try and help Harley release himself.

Harley got the last binding free, and helped him to his feet. He leaned heavily on her, muttering something about losing a lot of blood. Harley looked sympathetically at him.

"We'll rob a drugstore and get the things we need to clean you up. Let's get out of here," she said, leading him out of the infirmary.

"I concur."

…………………

The Dark Knight and the Slayer dashed up staircase after staircase, staking vampire after vampire. The hem of Drusilla's dress was the only thing that made them sure that they were on the right trail. Finally, they heard the scraping of a metal door from a staircase above them.

"The roof!" Batman said.

As soon as the two topped the final staircase, they rushed through the large, metal door in front of them. Once on the roof, they stopped, looking around.

"Where is she?" Batman asked.

"Keep your eyes open!" Buffy said, whirling all around.

"Get down!" Batman yelled suddenly, grabbing Buffy and throwing her down.

A large fireball exploded above them. The two rolled and got back to their feet. Another fireball came at them, and Buffy ducked to avoid it. Looking up, she saw the source of the fiery spheres.

Drusilla was standing next to a large, crimson red fire demon with horns that curled and stretched at least four feet into the air. Buffy thought it reminded her of Darkness from that movie _Legend _that Xander had made her watch once.

Batman shot a glance a Buffy, seeming to ask her what to do. In response, Buffy grabbed her stake and hurled it at Drusilla. The deranged vampire screeched and tried to avoid it, catching it in the arm instead of the intended heart.

"Let's leave!" she said, linking arms with the demon. "They're no fun anymore!"

The fire demon changed his attack direction, firing now at the ground. When the smoke cleared from in front of them, they had vanished.

"That did not just happen!" Buffy yelled.

Batman and Buffy approached the spot they had been, which was now covered in scorch marks. Batman shook his head.

"Gone," he said.

At that precise moment, the door to the roof burst open, and an army's worth of vampires moved to rush in. Buffy and Batman moved into the stances for fighting. However, as the first few trickled in, there was a large popping noise and all of them vanished. Appearing behind them, coming up the stairs, were Giles, Willow, and the sounds of police sirens. Buffy narrowed her eyes.

"Will? What are you doing here?" she asked. Then, remembering Batman, she added, "Willow, Batman. Batman, my witchy friend Willow."

"Giles called me in for some tracking help. When I got here, we heard over the police scanner in the cave that there was a disturbance at Arkham, which was the last place Giles said that you had been at. So, here I am," she said.

"And the vampires?" Batman asked.

"Poofy to a nice sunny desert somewhere," said Willow.

"Job well done," Giles said, nodding.

Buffy shook her head. Turning to Batman, she said, "Well, thanks."

He arched a brow. "For what?"

"Helping me in my…well, job."

"But I called you here," he said.

"Yeah, but you could have just let me handle it. So, thanks for the help. Wish there was some way I could help you."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, Commissioner Gordon entered, gun drawn and body tense. He relaxed when he saw Batman amongst the group on the roof.

"We found the inmates locked in the theater," Gordon said, putting away his gun. After all, if Batman was just standing around, there had to be no more trouble. "The only two not accounted for are Harley and the Joker. We found Dahl unconcious on the floor in an infirmary room."

Batman sighed. "Typical night in Gotham."

"Puttin' money on the fact that Harley got out and let Joker out?" Buffy asked.

Batman nodded once. Then, Buffy smiled.

"I think I may be able to help you after all."

…………………

Another doctor's car stolen and hotwired, Harley and Joker drove down the fashion strip in Gotham. Joker was busy treating his own wounds—they had also knocked over a drugstrore—while Harley was scouting for a new hideout.

Both were fully in costume, except that the Joker still had his shirt undone.

"How about that place?" Harley asked, pointing to an empty fashion outlet store.

Suddenly, the car made a rough jerk. Joker snarled.

"Careful, Harl. This stuff hurts," he said.

Harley stuck her head out the window. When she pulled it back in, she looked rather worried.

"Uh, Puddin'? We've got a problem," she said.

"What?" he asked, just as the doors to the passenger side and the driver's side of the car flew open.

The car, Joker now noticed, was floating in midair. It tilted first right then left, knocking both Joker and Harley—who were not wearing seatbelts—out onto the street. Once on pavement, they watched the car float to a resting-place behind them, hit the ground, doors shut and lock. They stood.

"You're not escaping this time, Clown," Batman growled.

Joker and Harley turned to see Batman, the blonde woman, another older man, and a red haired woman whose eyes were glowing. Harley shook her head.

"I think this is one of those 'better luck next time' things," she muttered.

Buffy laughed. Turning to Batman, she said, "Well, that's my payback. Call me anytime Gotham gets infested with vamps again. I'll come running."

"I'll do that," Batman said, as Willow conjured ropes and bound Harley and Joker.

Buffy nodded and turned to Giles and Willow. "Let's go pack."

* * *

End Notes: Well, that's it. The end. I hope it was worth the long wait. I've enjoyed having all of your reviews. See you next story!


End file.
